Cale Henituse/Relationships
Family Count Deruth: Count Deruth always spoiled his first-born son of his deceased first wife. This is what eventually led to Cale’s trash personality. Additionally, Cale’s father trusts his son wholeheartedly and does not seem to question his actions nor his motives for his actions too much. On the other hand, Cale repects his father greatly and cares about him very much. He also trusts his father just as much as his father trusts him. ' ' Countess Violan: Originally, the relationship between the Countess and Cale was not great as Cale did not see the Countess as his mother even after spending a lot of time with her over the years. This has led to tension in their relationship. However after the transmigration, Cale now has a stable relationship with her to the point where he truly considers her a part of his family. Additionally, the Countess sees Cale as her own son and wishes to protect his wellbeing as seen during the attack on Henituse territory. Basen : Cale's younger brother, born of Countess Violan. Originally Basen hated Cale, because he saw Cale as nothing more than useless 'trash'. However, after the transmigration, he slowly begins to respect Cale and wishes to help manage the territory and become someone useful to Cale. Cale sees his brother as a scapegoat out of the heir position so that he can live a slacker life; he also cares about Basen a lot. Lily: Like Basen, Lily also saw Cale as nothing more than trash, but later wishes to become useful to Cale in the future, so she continuously practices the art of the sword so that she can become a great knight. Cale also seems to have a soft side towards her as well. Family (Non-Blood) Choi Han The main character of the original webnovel, and a loyal follower of Cale. He is a tremendously talented swordsman who originally used the despair attribute but somehow managed to change it to his own unique attribute during a battle. Raon A very young black dragon that Cale saved from a noble's torture chamber. Raon is very fond of Cale and often worries about him. His personality is somewhat tsundere. Raon always carries apple pies with him to feed Cale when he overuses his powers. On A young silver kitten from the Fog Cat Tribe, who was exiled along with her brother Hong. She can create and manipulate fog. Cale took On and Hong in early in the story and has raised them ever since. She is very fond of Cale and usually takes a more mature approach to situations than the other kids in Cale's group. Hong A young red kitten from the Fog Cat Tribe and On's younger brother. Like his sister, he likes Cale a lot. He has the ability to use poison and often combines it with his sister's fog to create a poisonous fog at Cale's request. He can increase the strength and variability of the poisons he creates by ingesting various poisonous materials. Alberu Crossman He has a personality very similar to Cale. He has a glib tongue and is good at scheming. He is very cunning and dislikes Cale since he and Cale have similar personalities, but due to this, he trusts Cale the most. Cale works with Alberu because he knows that despite his deceptive nature, Alberu has the Roan Kingdom's best interests at heart. Ron Ron has known Cale since he was a child because of his position as the head butler of the Henituse household. Cale is wary of Ron due to his past and abilities, but trusts him a lot. Beacrox A phenomenal chef, and a huge germaphobe. He is Ron's son, and therefore Cale is wary of him as well, but trusts him. Raon sees him as his delicious food provider. Rosalyn A princess of the Breck Kingdom and a talented genius mage. She was a member of Choi Han's party in the original work, and is currently a reliable comrade of Cale's group. Lock A werewolf of the Blue Wolf Tribe and another of Choi Han's original party. He has a deep trust in Cale because Cale took him and his 10 younger siblings in when they had nowhere else to go. Beast Children Lock's siblings. Cale rarely sees them, but they devote themselves to training in hopes to be of help to Cale and the Henituse territory in the future. They like Cale a lot. Hilsman The captain of the Henituse territory's knights. Cale trusts Hilsman although he is somewhat dense. Hilsman is a firm believer in his 'Young Master Silver Shield', and although he is not as strong as Choi Han, he is a formidable warrior. Eruhaben The ancient dragon who accompanies Cale later on in the story. He grumbles about Cale's trouble-seeking nature but will help out willingly whenever Cale is in need. Mary A necromancer and a member of Cale's party. She believes in Cale and follows him because he treats her well despite her 'sinister' powers. Cale takes care of Mary and protects her. Lady Sherrit The Ancient Dragon Lord. She met Cale at the Castle of Light where she met Raon(her son). Knowing that Cale took care of Raon, Sherrit helped Cale get to the Dragon Village and helped keep him and the group safe when White Star attacked them at the Castle of Light. Bud The mercenary King of the eastern continent. He had recognized Cale has a alcoholic and immediately portrayed Cale has his friend.